


Tortured Souls

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crying, Lots of it, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was kidnapped four weeks ago and had been tortured extensively. Len and Barry have been looking for him since he went missing. Eventually Barry had to go back to Central to stop a meta threat. While he’s gone Len and the other Legends find Ray and rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortured Souls

Len let out the breath he’d been holding when Barry finally picked up, “Barry,” his voice cracked. “I’ll be right there,” Barry replied and over the line Len could hear a crack of lightening before the phone went dead. Len leaned against the wall trying to take deep breaths but he couldn’t calm down. He needed to clam down. He had to be strong for them.

A blast of wind and the sound of static popping in the air announced Barry’s arrival and Len started to panic. He wasn’t calm yet, Barry had arrived to quickly. He looked up expecting to see an equally wrecked Barry.

Barry’s face was stony and calm as he pulled off the cowl. He walked up to Len and pulled him into his arms and Len broke a little bit. “Why aren’t you as messed up as I am?” Len whimpered into Barry’s shoulder. “I am, Len,” Barry’s voice wavered and he tightened his arms around Len, “I’m so messed up right now I’m barely keeping it together.”

Barry leaned back and there were tears in his eyes, “How is he?” Len’s own eyes welled up past the water line and a single tear ran down his cheek, “It’s not good Barry,” he shook his head and Barry wiped the tear away with a thumb, “They really did a number on him Scarlet.” Len broke and the tears started flowing. Barry pulled him back into the hug and Len soaked the shoulder of the suit with his fears.

“C'mon,” Barry grabbed his hand and led him back towards the med-bay after Len had cried himself out. Len could see the glisten of un-shed tears in Barry’s eyes and he knew that Barry was being strong purely for Len’s sake.

They entered the bay and Barry’s eyes landed on Ray’s battered and broken form. “Oh, Ray,” Barry whimpered and he was gone from Len’s side, appearing at Ray’s side clasping his hand in his. The tears he had been holding back fell freely down his face and a couple landed on Ray’s cheek. Len joined Barry and gently wiped the droplets of Ray’s bruised face.

Ray slowly opened his eyes and Barry gasped. One of Ray’s eyes had been completely damaged and the other was bloodshot. Injuries covered Ray’s body like a road map of the torture he had endured in the weeks it had taken them to find him.

Ray smiled at Barry and Len and tried to sit up wincing. Barry flashed forward to stop him and gently pushed him back down. Ray huffed but let him, “Don’t worry it’s not as bad as it looks. I mean sure-” Ray paused to let out a wracking cough, “My eye is beyond help, but I’ve already started plans to build a bionic one. Won’t that be cool Barry?”

“It’ll be so cool, Ray” Barry managed to laugh and sob at the same time, “I’ll help you build it so we get it done fast. Len’ll help too.”

“Yeah,” Len smiled through his tears. Leave it to Ray to be optimistic even after having all his fingernails pulled out. “You know I’m starting to feel a whole lot better,” Ray voice started to crack, “This future medical equipment sure does work wonders.” He broke down further and tears started appear in the corners of his eyes.

Len and Barry made wounded noises deep in their throats and they moved forward to try and comfort Ray. Ray cried in deep wracking sobs while Barry and Len each held an injured hand in theirs.

“I was so scared!” Ray sobbed, tears barely leaking from his ruined eye “I thought I’d never see you again. I thought I’d never be able to tell you both how much I love you. I love you both so much.” Len and Barry let their own tears fall and they crowded down as close as they could get to Ray without jostling an injury, “We know,” they whisper, “We were so worried. We love you too. We love you so much.”

Gideon watches the trio and wishes that Barry hadn’t programmed her to have feelings for the first time in her long existence.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually part of a series I'm working on. It just hasn't been happening in order like I planned.


End file.
